trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage
Stage is a magician and the main protagonist of the short story Stageboy. __TOC__ Appearance Stage has dark grey fur. He has white speckles on his shoulders and semi-long orange hair. He frequently wears a black, red, and gold suit with an embroidered collar, along with a black top hat. In the suit's breast pocket he can hold a deck of cards and a magician's wand. His eyes are strange in that they resemble cards. His pupils are diamond-shaped in the center, and he has a form of heterochromia where one eye is black-red while the other is inverted. Abilities Card magic: Stage works as a traveling magician and can perform a variety of magic tricks, however he specializes in card tricks. Red magic: While he is a performing artist, Stage can also use real magic, which makes him a mage. His magic typically takes a red color. Personality Stage grew up in a very small town with his family. He had always been interested in magic and the performing arts due to seeing advertisements for the theater in his town. When he turns eighteen, his father is able to get him a job at the theater. There Stage's love for performing magic tricks only intensifies. He is a naturally calm and kind character who can sometimes let himself be bossed around by others. He always tries to do the 'right' thing, and sometimes falls into others' manipulation because of this. Although slightly naive, Stage is very determined to do what he loves and does not mind doing the jobs that nobody wants to do in order to achieve his goals. Relationships Shep Shepherd was Stage's boss when he worked at the Greenwood Theater. He was very strict, intense and sometimes even cruel, although it did not affect Stage very much due to his forgiving nature. Knowing that Stage's father was associated with his family, the Greenwoods, Shep decided to form a semi-close relationship with Stage, despite the fact that he treated his subordinate quite unfairly. The relationship began to venture into romantic territory and quickly became toxic, due to the power and age difference between them. Though Shep and Stage did have feelings for each other, their romantic relationship was never actually official, as its development was stopped by Stage himself (with the help of Heks) after learning about Shep's true murderous past. When that was revealed, Stage ceased to communicate with him, while Shep was disappointed by this, but did not stop him from leaving due to truly caring about him. Heks Heks takes the role of Stage's mentor figure and close friend, and they have known each other for a long time due to Heks being one of Stage's teachers. Though there is not much of an age difference between them, Heks usually appears much more "mature" and controlled and therefore she feels it is her duty to watch over Stage (as if he were still her student). Stage frequently relies on Heks and feels grounded by her serious, logical personality. At one point, Heks takes it upon herself to investigate Shep's past due to being suspicious of his intentions with Stage. The action was a bit invasive and she does apologize to Stage, even though her suspicions turn out to be right. Wendy Wendy is the head performer of Stage's magician group. They are very close friends and work together very well. Wendy had been drawn into Stage's dreams and goals from the beginning of their relationship and she greatly admires him. Like Heks, Wendy does not approve of Stage and Shep's relationship; though most of her disapproval is based on jealousy and she does not attempt to intervene until Shep acts wrongfully. When the two toms' relationship is broken, Wendy comforts Stage as his friend, though she still hopes for him to return her feelings. Gallery Stage reference.png|Reference Stage.png Trivia Category:Males Category:Stageboy Characters Category:Wolves